


A little bit of sunshine, a lot of happiness

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mike’s 40th birthday and fluff happens.<br/>Mike and Harvey are married and have super cute kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of sunshine, a lot of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle :)  
> I love Marvey, and season 6 is just so sad, so I wanted to write some fluff.  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Harvey was staring, he knew. But heavens, who could not understand his need for staring? Mike sleeping and snoring softly beside him was a sight to behold. One could notice the lines on his forehead and the wrinkles around his eyes, but to Harvey he has never been more beautiful. Today was Mike’s 40th birthday and no, Harvey wasn’t thinking how old this made him. Today was just about his husband und god he has never been more in love than now. Mike awaked slowly and gave him one of his lazy morning smiles. “You are staring again”, he said with a grin. Okay, now he was head over heels, that damn grin did things to him! Mike seemed to know because his grin became even bigger before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Harvey’s lips. “Hey” he said with a soft smile and eyes full of love and fondness. God, this kid was going to kill him. How was he supposed to think with Mike looking like this? So he gave his husband another kiss which became deeper the longer it went on and Mike was moaning against his lips and wow, that still got him going like nothing else after all this years, but right when he rolled on top of his lover there was a loud clashing sound coming from the kitchen followed from shouting. Harvey sighed and rolled of; Mike was chuckling and stood up too. The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour, syrup and chocolate chips _everywhere_. Harvey sighed again. “Tom, Caroline what is the meaning of this?” The kids were giving him the ‘we are completely innocent’ look. Ha, nice try. That had stopped working when they had been 4. Harvey just raised his eyebrow. It did wonders! Suddenly Tom started blabbering “Papaaa. It’s Daddy’s birthday!! We wanted to make breakfast. A lot of pancakes and syrup and chocolate and Nutella and Ice cream” Caroline nodded and they gave him the puppy eyes. Ha, they knew exactly that that worked _every single time_. He looked at Mike, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face, looking absolutely relaxed and not at least bothered that their kitchen looked like a war field. Harvey sighed again. Seriously when had he begun to do that so often? “Alright. It was a nice idea, but next time you wait until we are up and we do it together, okay?” The kids just cheered a loud “Yeeah!” and then ran up to Mike, hugging him from all sides. “Happy Birthday Daddy!” they said and soon the three of them were laughing and Mike was chasing them around in the living room. Harvey just shook his head. He really needed his coffee. While he watched his three favourite persons wrestling on the couch he couldn’t help but laugh and smile at the sight. Suddenly he was tackled from two over hyperactive kids who screamed “Breakfast Papa! We want pancakes” Mike looked at them with a fond look and crossed the distance to hug the three of them and place a soft kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday” whispered Harvey and gave him a sweet smile. To which his husband responded with a smile of his own. He looked between Harvey and their children and said: “Better than I could ever have asked for”


End file.
